Gravity
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: [30 vicios] El amor era un sentimiento pesado que la hacía caer con o sin gravedad. Y ojalá tuviera masa para poder hacerlo ligero y que flotara muy, muy pero muy, lejos de ella. Con suerte y un poquito de aire, se esfumaría por completo. Pero todo cambiaba cuando lo veía; no se podían manipular las leyes físicas y él, lo podía lograr todo…


**30 vicios.**  
 **Tabla:** Universal | **Reto:** ** _#04_** Inconstante  
 **Boku no hero academy** | _Ochaco Urakara e Izuko Midoriya.  
_ **Disclaimer:** Boku no hero academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo solo sigo mi reto personal de abarcar más fandoms. xD

* * *

 **Gravity**

 _Inconstante_

* * *

 _And then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun and the way that gravity pushes on everyone._

* * *

El _amor_ era un sentimiento pesado que la hacía _caer con o sin gravedad._ Y ojalá tuviera masa para poder hacerlo _ligero_ y que flotara muy, muy pero muy, lejos de ella. _Con suerte y un poquito de aire, se esfumaría por completo._ ¡Y pobre amor! Solito podría darle la vuelta al mundo si el viento lo arrastraba… mas en realidad no era tan fácil, ni tenía tanta suerte y tampoco era amor, era algo similar pero para no complicarse más la vida, ella le decía así.

 _No era amor. No le gustaba. Era su amigo. Su íntimo amigo. Ella estaba ahí para ser un héroe y darles una vida cómoda a sus padres. Buscaba ganar dinero, no amor._

Y sí… siempre que pensaba en esto, terminaba negándose todo. Después sufría los estragos de la gravedad y del uso excesivo de su _quirk,_ porque ella era quien terminaba haciéndose ligera y flotando como nube, siendo arrastrada por el aire mientras continuaba en estado de negación. _Porque así, todo se sentía más ligero_ ; si encasillaba lo que le gustaba de él como su amigo, ella dejaba de sentirse pesada. Encantada, literalmente estaba en las nubes, se perdía en el espacio y el viento era quien se llevaba el amor, lo sentía salir de su cuerpo mientras lo negaba por tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo, solo excedía sus límites. Cuando volvía a estar en el suelo, completamente nauseabunda, regresaba a la realidad… _era la gravedad_ y ella no lo podía manipular al ser intangible; sus dedos no podían tocarlo y tenía que resignarse a la idea de que sí podían hormiguearse, a que las palmas de sus manos podían sudar al intentar tomarlo, a que volvería a sentir ese peso que no la dejaba respirar porque oprimía su pecho y a que por más que pusiera las manos encima para quitarlo de ahí, no habría nada por tomar.

Tampoco funcionaba intentar cancelarlo al juntar las yemas de sus dedos, porque este seguía instalado ahí. Definitivamente; era errada la idea de que el amor tenía el _quirk_ de la invisibilidad y que ella podía encontrarlo porque jugaba a las escondidas con ella. Y por más que todos los objetos flotaran gracias a ella, para facilitar su búsqueda, lo que buscaba no estaba y ni estaría ahí. El único rastro que tenía de él era lo que sentía y los efectos gravitacionales que su cuerpo recibía a cambio de sentirlo, _la fuerte atracción; el doloroso golpe al caer al piso como la manzana que se desprendía del árbol._

Mareada y a casi nada de vomitar, sintiendo mil revoluciones en su estómago ―estragos del enamoramiento―, estaba segura que a la tercer arcada de asco, expulsaría las mariposas que revoloteaban felices en su estómago mientras ella flotaba. Era un síntoma _constante_ del amor, y en general este era un sentimiento constante. _Continuo_ , siempre lo sentía. Lo viera o no, siempre había algo que podía hacerla suspirar o pegar grititos entusiastas. Siempre alegre. Siempre animada. Siempre confiada y protectora de él… de _Deku._

Y ahí venía de nuevo, se lo ganaba por excederse. El vómito era otra constante en su vida, ojalá las mariposas se rostizaran con la luz positiva con la que tiende a ver todas las cosas ―salvo ese tema― pero no, a ellas les gustaba atarantarla hasta vomitar, era una jugada continua.

 _Constante._ _El amor lo era._ Vomitar por amor también. La fuerza de gravedad también lo era. Ellos eran atraídos a la tierra, sin importar la distancia. Y entre más cerca, mayor era la atracción, por eso, quizás, flotaba tanto para que el viento se la llevara y la atracción se hiciera cada vez menor ―porque como el sol; entre más lejos, mejor―. Sin celos, sin vergüenzas, sin mariposas enamoradas que revoloteaban hasta hacerla vomitar y sin miramientos, solo con el de alcanzar sus deseos de ser un héroe para ayudar a su familia.

Estaba decidido. Sentirse insegura con sus sentimientos era una distracción que debía evitarse a toda costa, por eso se alejaba… y aparte, como la persona inteligente que era, debía reconocer que la gravedad no tenía la culpa de que las personas se enamoraran. Eso simplemente pasaba, y no escapaba del amor. Este llegaba, se instalaba, pesaba cada vez más y esa carga se volvía insoportable, no era tangible pero se sentía. Venía del interior y era como si tiraran de él para transformarla en otra persona. No lo iba a permitir, _se suponía_ porque tenía el poder de decidir si cargaba con eso o no, total… de amor no moría nadie y ella, para empezar, casi no sentía amor.

 _Pero todo cambiaba cuando lo veía; no se podían manipular las leyes físicas y él, lo podía lograr todo…_ hasta volverla _inconstante_ con su voluntad de alejarse y evadir lo que sentía.

Y así ella volvía a sentir los efectos de la gravedad.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, mis torpes dedos ya no saben escribir pero debo volver a ganar confianza. xD**

 **Se suponía que era hablar de la inconstancia de la atracción que Ochako siente por Deku, mis patas se metieron con la gravedad y luego empecé a meter lo del manga: que se da cuenta que le gusta pero se aleja y luego dice que serán amigos y se centra en su meta. Esas cosas. Y bueno, creo que la entiendo, tiene miedo de lo que siente y quiere darle prioridad a su meta, es waifu. xD**

 **En fin, gracias por leer.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.**


End file.
